The Commando
"I won again! Not like I'm suprised or anything." Summary The Commando is an American soldier wearing camo fatigues and with a bandolier of ammo and grenades on his chest. He sometimes wears a green beret, a nod to the Green Berets, a elite special-forces unit that operated during Vietnam and Korea. He is quiet, and cool under fire, although he has a reasonable ammount of fear, unlike most of the other TF3 mercenaries. He has a sense of humor, and, overal, is generally a pretty average soldier, as is displayed by his choice of weapons. As far as TF3 is concerned, he sports 200 HP and medium range. He drinks quite a bit of alchohol, but unlike the Demoman, he never drinks when combat seems possible. In the updated Meet the Spy, however, he dosen't see the fight coming, and is caught tipsy. He is considered an offensive class. He is one of the few classes that you play as on The Cold Steel War Mode, where he forms a team of three mercenaries (Assault, Shock Trooper and Ordnance) to rescue the other mercenaries from the BLU Robots AR:http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Commando_%28TF3%29?action=edit&section=3 "Badabadabadabada- BOOM! One down, a million to go His main weapon is an Assault Rifle that has medium range, a high fire rate, medium damage, medum accuracy, ect. It is one of the few straight-up machine guns in the game, as most are gimicky, underpowered, or overpowered in some way. It carries 100 rounds that it chews up at 220 rounds per minute, so watch out, as well as a second clip with 100 rounds. It's greatest advantage is the fact that it does not slow him down the slightest notch when firing. Glock:http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Commando_%28TF3%29?action=edit&section=4 "C'mon, Scout, do you even know who your'e talkin' to?" He also carries a simple, underpowered, 10 shot pistol. Nothing special here. It is about equal to the Scout's pistol in almost every way. It's only major advantage is the fact that the Commando carries over 70 rounds for it, meaning, as far as pistols go, he will probably never run out of ammo. Frag Grenade:http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Commando_%28TF3%29?action=edit&section=5 "Nailed it!" His third weapon is 5 Frag Grenades. These are fairly average grenades, comperable to the Demoman's grenades in most ways, exept that they do more damage and do not explode on contact with an enemy. But watch out, as these grenades actually damage your teamates, just not as much as they damage the enemy. Elephant Knife:http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Commando_%28TF3%29?action=edit&section=6 "YAAAAARGH! Wow. I actually got one." A very large hunting knife. It's name is a nod to Rambo: First Blood, as a police officer in the movie questions the validity of John Rambo's large skewer really being a hunting knife, quipping, "what do you hunt, elephants?" (At least that is what I remember him saying.) It is exactly the same as the Sniper's Kukri in all but appearance and name. Quotes *You guys had better back me up! (Round start) *Sudden death. Nice ring to it, if you ask me. (Sudden death) *Not my fault! (Stalemate) *AAAAH! I lobbied against using napalm! (On fire) *Oh my god, Sniper... No, no, no, no, NO! (Hit by Jarate) *Ew. At least it's not... (Hit by Mad Milk, Self-Aware Beauty Mask, or other liquid weapon.) *Last time I checked, this wasn't a footrace, kid! (Dominating Scout) *Still not as fast as an AR. (Dominating Scout) *I'm back, little man! (Getting revenge on Scout) *Who said bigger guns meant victory? (Dominating Soldier) *Newsflash, the Civil War is over! '(Dominating Soldier)' *You caught me off guard last time! (Getting revenge on Soldier) *God, stay away from me, you freak! (Dominating Pyro) *You are nowhere near ''as lovable as our Pyro! '(Dominating Pyro)' *That REALLY hurt! '(Getting revenge on Pyro)' *Ha! I showed ya how it's done! '(Dominating Commando)' *The difference between you and me is... uh... I'm still alive! '(Dominating Commando)' *Back from the dead, asshole! '(Getting revenge on Commando)' *Yeah, newsflash, you shouldn't really be ''drinking ''on the battlefield! ''(Dominating Demoman) *Oh. I was kind of expecting your body to explode. (Dominating Demoman; if he is not wearing the Bombnomicon.) *Whoah! I wasn't actually expecting your body to explode! (Dominating Demoman; if he ''is ''wearing the Bombnomicon) *My limbs are still attatched, you drunk moron!! (Getting revenge on Demoman) *Lotta good that fat ''didja, right? '(Dominating Heavy)' *Hey, guess what? I can still ''move ''firing ''my ''gun! '(Dominating Heavy)' *You were, uh, a bit stronger than I expected! '(Getting revenge on Heavy)' *Ha! You think you're better than me because you went to ''school? ''Ha! I laugh at your puny education! '(Dominating Engineer)' *Just you keep buildin' those guns! I'll shove 'em right up your ass! Oh. It sounds so much cooler when he says it. '(Dominating Engineer)' *I know where that sentry is, this time! '(Getting revenge on Engineer)' *A lotta good that quickdraw of yours did you ''that time! '(Dominating Gunslinger)' *Six shots verses a hundred, huh? What did you think ''was gonna happen?! '(Dominating Gunslinger)' *Go back to the desert where you belong, damn it! '(Getting revenge on Gunslinger)' *Oh, god, I can't beleive I somehow overcame the massive power of your unstoppable healing ray! Oh, I fear your terrifying revenge! '(Dominating Medic)' *You ''deserved ''that. '(Dominating Medic)' *You asshole! You shoot ''needles!?! '(Getting revenge on Medic)' *You bushwhacking coward! Fight like a man ''next time! '(Dominating Sniper)' *All your secondaries are shit! '(Dominating Sniper)' *My head hurts. '(Getting revenge on Sniper)' *Nice try, Pink Panther. '(Dominating Spy)' *Burn in hell with Mata Hari, traitor! '(Dominating Spy)' *My back hurts. '(Getting revenge on Spy)' *Ha! I heard that the bots were no good, but I never thought it'd be like ''that! '(Dominating Android)' *I literally kill robots every single day. What were you expecting? (Dominating Android) *I hate ''robots. '(Getting revenge on Android)' *Ha! And I thought it smelled bad on the outside! '(Dominating Fumigator)' *This isn't a chemistry lab, mate! This is a battlefield! '(Dominating Fumigator)' *You didn't... eat me, did you? '(Getting revenge on Fumigator)''' * Category:Characters Category:Offensive Class Category:Gun Users Category:Machine Gun Users Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Fanmade Classes